


I'm Not Mad

by BluesOnBlackParade



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Panic, it sucks I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesOnBlackParade/pseuds/BluesOnBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Finch is not mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LousOnBlackParade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LousOnBlackParade/gifts).



> To my bestie Louise, I'm gonna miss you girl. <3
> 
> Also I'm trying to force myself not to call them Mike and Ike anymore, sorry.

Brian was pissed. He wasn't usually one to get mad, but today was an exception. He’s just gotten off the phone with Rebecca who had just busted a cocaine lab with the assistance of a few other agents, including Boyle, Jason, and Darryl. 

 

It was the end of the day when Brian got the call, and the orange glow of sunset was fading across the city. He slung his bag over his shoulder and left the filing room, flicking off the lights as he went. His phone lit up in his hand and Rebecca’s name appeared, Brian swiped the screen.

 

“Yo,” Brian greeted, wedging his phone between his ear and shoulder while he pulled his earphones from his pocket.

 

“Have you left the office yet?” Rebecca’s voice was strained with urgency, she was rushing her words.

 

“What? Why?” Brian was instantly on high alert. “What happened?”

 

“I’ll explain later, just wait at my desk and don’t leave the office. Trust me.” She hung up.

 

Brian pulled his phone back and stared at it. Shrugging, he turned and made his way up to Rebecca’s desk, plopping himself down on her chair. He sighed plugged in his earphones, playing a Children Of Bodom song and wondering what the hell could have gone down at the drugs bust.

 

“Finch!” Naz called, competing with the music in Brian’s ear. He pulled out the earphones and stood up. 

 

Naz was standing in the doorway of her office, she was inviting him in. Her eyes and body language emoted relief. Brian frowned in confusion and got up, following her into the office.

 

“Please, take a seat.” Brian complied, still frowning.

 

“Good news, Agent Jason is going to be just fine.” She smiled.

 

“What! What do you mean? What happened to him?” Brian stood up and his voice rose an octave.

 

“Brian calm down,” Naz walked over to Brian and put her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him back into his chair. She inhaled, taking a moment to collect herself. “I’m assuming Reb- Agent Harris didn't inform you.”

 

Brian’s eye twitched. He mentally filed Naz’s slip up under ‘ _things to investigate later’_ and tried to pay attention, even though the lump in his throat was growing by the second.

 

“Jason put himself in the direct line of fire to save another agent’s life yet again. Agent Boyle was able to apprehend the assailant, but not before a shot was fired. It hit Jason in the arm and he passed out almost instantly. Rebecca called it in before they had time to realise it barely hit him and scraped his forearm.”

 

Brian almost laughed if he weren't so completely mad Jason had once again risked his life. The beautiful fucking idiot.

 

“I know Jason is your boyfriend and you care about him a lot, but he’s alright. They should be back soon.” Naz dismissed, giving Brian’s shoulder a squeeze.

 

Brian was waiting at Rebecca’s desk when they did come back twenty minutes later. And as soon as Jason walked through the door, pinning him gently to the closest wall. “What the _FUCK_ were you thinking?”

 

Jason didn't look nearly as scared as Brian though he would be, not that that was his goal. There was a strong amount of embarrassment though, judging from the way he looked away and blushed. He whimpered and choked out something. 

 

“What?”

 

“Could you possibly move your leg away before something happens?” He said very quietly in Brian’s ear so the few agents looking on in mild interest wouldn't hear.

 

“Hmm? _Oh._ ” Brian looked down and saw his thigh was pressed against Jason’s crotch. He moved it back very subtlety. “Sorry.”

 

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn't have tried to be a hero again.” He lifted a hand and cupped Brian’s cheek, leaning in closer.

 

“I know, I forgive you and I’m sorry for invading your personal space and putting my leg-“

 

“Don’t apologise for that. Although I can think of a few ways for you to make it up to me anyway.” Jason winked, closing the gap between them and kissing Brian deeply.

 

“Okay, shows over guys. Knock it off. You’re in love, it’s disgusting, we get it.” Boyle strides over, breaking them up. “Don’t you have paperwork to do?”

 

“No, sorry. Gotta go, right now immediately.” Brian shouts, pulling Jason out of the office with by his tie and waving to the agents who all look thoroughly sickened. Brian and Jason only laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> You read this and cringed.


End file.
